I was There
by Just a human
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya, remaja yang lupa akan segala hal selain dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia baru saja memulai hal yang ia tidak ketahui dan mulai rapuh, sosok yang aneh baginya... muncul dihadapannya. /Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, kami mandi bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama./Toushiro sedikit di atasnya, Byakuya./ RnR? Warn : Sho-ai. IHD#2
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH (C) TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Was There (C) JUST A HUMAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**AU!**

**.**

**Because I'm not Tite Kubo-san the OOC-ness will be my habit as always, and some typos and miss typo.**

**SHOUNEN AI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_Cinta, apa itu?  
Apakah setiap orang merasakannya?  
Orang bilang cinta itu harus dilakukan dengan serius..._

_Tapi, bagiku..._

_Cinta itu lucu, aneh._

_Dan..._

_Siapa yang kucinta?_

_By –Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Waktu berjalan lambat, sangat lambat, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai halus namun berlawanan dengan gravitasi. Matanya menatap langit biru yang sedang tampak beradu dengan awan yang sedikit mengalami perubahan pigmen warna –keabuan. Tas yang sedang ia tenteng tampak cukup berat, mengingat isinya yang penuh dengan barang penting yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan, pakaian yang ia pakai terhembus angin sepoi seolah pertanda akan hujan. Pakaian berlengan panjang hitam, dengan jaket kontras berwarna orange yang dibentuk seperti sebuah kardigan, lumayan, tak buruk, setidaknya itu serasi dengan rambutnya, o_range _cerah bagai jeruk yang baru dipetik dari kebunnya.

"Sial, hujan!" gerutunya saat rintik-rintik air yang sebelumnya menguap ke benda halus yang disebut 'awan' itu jatuh tepat diatas kepala dan dirasa basah oleh kulitnya yang cukup kecoklatan. Sedikit ia percepat langkahnya ketika ia temukan '_Starbuck_' di sisi kanan jalan yang ia lalui. Memilih bersantai dengan kafein hangat, dan sebuah roti pengganti makan siang yang terlewatkan karena kesibukan dirinya sebagai seorang audit.

"_Tazo Chai tea_, dan _muffin_." Pesannya ketika ia sudah melangkah ke hadapan kasir tempat beraroma moka dan kopi itu. Ia lihat sekelilingnya sekilas, yah, ramai. Mungkin faktor hujan dan kejenuhan orang-orang pecinta kafein di akhir minggu karena tertahan oleh pekerjaan seperti dirinya.

"Untuk berapa orang?" Sedikit terbuyarkan lamunan pemuda bermata musim gugur itu, ia langsung menoleh pada sang wanita penjaga mesin kasir yang senantiasa melayani dengan senyum.

"Tehnya satu saja, _muffin_ dua."

"Baik, muffin apa yang Anda inginkan?" Sedikit diakui lelaki yang kini bisa dipanggil sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo ini mulai bingung menentukan pilihan dari banyaknya muffin yang tersedia, dipikir-pikir pun kalau bukan karena di luar sana hujan deras sudah menjadi semakin deras ia tak akan pernah mampir ke dalam tempat bernama '_Starbuck_' ini.

"Yang mana yang paling laris?" merutuki dirinya sendiri, pertanyaan yang ia ajukan cukup konyol. Benar-benar tampak seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari masa _hikikomori_ dan seperti _waw-rupanya-ada-tempat-yang-namanya-_Starbuck_-yang-menyediakan-_food-and-beverage_-macam-macam._ Sedikit menyadari itu memalukan ia langsung memilih senyum, "Hanya bercanda, aku ingin _cinnamon roll _dan _zucchini walnut muffin._"

Kalau wanita yang menjaga kasir ini tipikal tempramental, mungkin Ichigo saat ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas kesabaran dan kewajaran orang-orang yang masuk ke _Starbuck_.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya. Cukup itu saja."

Setelah pesanan yang ia inginkan itu dihidangkan untuknya langsung saja ia memilih duduk di pojok dekat dinding yang tranparan itu, wajahnya tampak mengerjap sedikit ketika ia sudah menyeruput teh yang ia pesan. '_Pedas...'_, batinnya. Cukuplah sudah ia berpikir hari ini dia cukup sial –dan ceroboh –tolol.

"Anda sepertinya tidak terbiasa dengan minuman pedas?" sebuah suara sahutan terdengar dari lelaki bersurai putih yang tengah berdiri di samping mejanya, hendak menduduki kursi kosong yang berada di samping tempat yang di duduki oleh seorang audit, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah, yah... aku tak menyangka ada teh dengan rasa... lada." Sedikit meringis Kurosaki memandangi teh yang tampak menggoda dari penampilannya.

"Tapi itu bagus untuk terapi yoga, kakakku sering membelinya, dia bilang seperti itu padaku." Bagi seorang Ichigo mungkin hari ini aneh baginya karena berbicara dengan orang yang bertemu sekali langsung saling berbicara –cukup dekat.

"Ah, benar. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dan langsung bicara saja, Toushiro Hitsugaya." Wajahnya tak berubah, seolah mampu membaca pikiran pemuda lain di hadapannya, sang pemuda bersurai putih, bermata hijau seperti padang rumput tertimpa emas matahari, wajahnya sama teduh, sedikit sinis, tapi menenangkan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal." Entah kenapa mata coklatnya menemukan satu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika ia memperhatikan baik-baik sosok di sampingnya itu. Matanya memanas, seolah ia melihat ibunya sedang memasak masakan pedas dan ia ingin menangis karenanya. Sedikit menyadari kejanggalan itu ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Hitsugaya sendiri tak menemukan hal yang menarik di dalam wajah lelaki dihadapannya, hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya bicara, 'See? _Aku bisa bicara dengan seseorang juga tanpamu di dalam _Starbuck.' ujar batinnya sambil melirikkan matanya pada sosok yang berada di belakangnya, seorang wanita berambut sedikit bergelombang dengan tai lalat manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tampaknya orang itulah yang ia ceritakan sebagai kakaknya tadi pada lelaki asing yang ia temui itu. Wanita itu tampak mengangguk-angguk sambil melengos sebal dan memandangi dompetnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kartu dari dalamnya. '_Habislah kau, Ran-_nee-chan_, sudah kukatakan jangan main-main denganku maupun _nii-san_. Kartu kreditmu akan kusita selama dua minggu ini.'_ batinnya Hitsugaya terus berujar sembari wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan secara tersamar, sunyi bertebaran di sekitar dirinya dan Kurosaki. Ketika ia sadar tampaknya ia mengabaikan lelaki di hadapan –sampingnya– dengan tidak layak ia pun dengan santainya berkata, "Kurosaki-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama besok?"

Kurosaki sedikit tersentak, hujan badai bagian mana yang menyerangnya hingga orang yang baru ia kenal ini mengajaknya makan siang? Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah seorang Kurosaki cukup tampak gugup dan gelagapan.

'_Apa aku yang salah atau lelaki ini? Tapi rasanya perasaanku tidak enak... kuterima tidak, ya?' _

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki-_san_?" tegas Hitsugaya lagi melihat lawan bicaranya ini malah terdiam dengan raut yang sesungguhnya ia tak mampu baca.

"Tentu." Kurosaki siap membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika mulut dan otaknya bekerja berlawanan –otak dan batin, lebih tepatnya. Namun satu hal, ia bisa melihat senyum sumringah dari lawan bicaranya, keraguannya meluap dan menipis.

"Kemanakah aku bisa menghubungi Anda?"

"Oh ya, _e-mail_ku..."

Pertukaran itu sedikit memberi arti, karena mereka mulai berbicara lagi, tidak ada kesunyian yang memutus di antara mereka lagi, hingga _handphone_ Hitsugaya bergetar.

'_**From ; Ran-nee  
Subject ; GET OUT OF THERE  
Message ;**_

_Ayo pulang! Aku akui kau menang, kau maupun Gin kerjaannya mencuri kartu kreditku terus! Kupikir kau akan kalah dalam berinteraksi begini, kau ini, tch, kurang ajar!'_

Ia tertawa kecil, hampir tak terlihat, namun di mata musim gugur Kurosaki, itu sangat jelas dan membuat dirinya cukup heran kenapa sang pemuda yang berperawakan lebih kecil darinya itu tertawa, cukup heran kenapa sang pemuda yang tertawa itu membuat dirinya merasa ingin tertawa juga, cukup heran kenapa–

"Kurosaki-_san_, maaf aku harus pergi. Kita bertemu lagi esok, _okay_?" suara sang mata _emerald_ memecah pemikirannya sesaat. Senyum formal masih terpatri di wajah sang lelaki lebih pendek itu.

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok." balasnya.

–ia kecewa melihat itu cepat pergi. Ia memandangi punggung kecil itu, keluar dari tempat yang masih ia duduki dengan tenang, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat lelaki itu beriringan dengan seorang wanita bersurai sama sepertinya, _orange_ yang menawan. Mengabaikan rasa keheranannya hari itu, ia menghela nafas. Matanya tertuju pada wanita dan lelaki itu lagi, lelaki bernama Toushiro itu. '_Tampaknya mereka sedang berargumen...'_batinnya ketika ia melihat wajah sang wanita yang terlihat tidak senang sambil bicara dengan _handphone_ di telinganya, sementara sang lelaki berperawakan kecil itu malah tersenyum mengejek dan tampak bicara dengan emosi yang tertahan.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Untuk sejenak mungkin gadis berwajah manis ini mulai berpikir apakah kakaknya sakit atau tidak? Sejak pulang dari tempat kerjanya, gadis ini bahkan bisa melihat garis kerutan yang ada pada dahi kakaknya itu –yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lahir.

"_Ne_, Ichi_-nii _, apakah kau sakit?" Sang objek yang dipandangi dari tadi tersadar dalam buaian pemikiran berisi entah apa, pikirannya seolah kosong.

"Hah? Apa, Yuzu?"

"Ya ampun, aku ngomong saja tidak dengar..." hela Yuzu. Ia mengambil beberapa daging di atas meja makan dan meletakkannya di mangkuk kakaknya yang tercinta itu.

"Karin-_chan_, mungkinkah Ichi-_nii_ sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" ia mengerlingkan matanya pada saudara kembarnya yang sedari tadi acuh, makan dengan tenang sambil menonton acara televisi yang _volume_ suaranya mungkin harus sedikit dikecilkan.

"Yuzu, kau ini bicara apa?" seru Kurosaki sambil mengetuk mangkuknya dan menyentuh kepala Yuzu layaknya sedang menyentuh kucing.

"Mungkin saja, dilihat dari sisi mana pun dia tampaknya memikirkan seseorang." celetuk Karin menyelesaikan makannya dan berdiri. "Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya." Ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"O-oi!" seru Kurosaki.

"Ah... _nii-san_, aku tidak salah, kan? Karin-_chan_ saja bilang begitu..." goda Yuzu terhadap kakaknya yang tampak entah sadar atau tidak, mulai bersemu –sedikit. Lihatlah lebih intens, wajahnya masih malu-malu untuk menimbulkan kesan jatuh cinta.

"_Urusai, yo, _Yuzu!" Kurosaki membuang wajahnya dan melahap semua makanannya cepat, mengunyah-nguyah daging yang sudah dimasak sedemikian lezat. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" menyusul Karin, ia segera menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Yuzu hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandangi sebuah altar kecil di pojok ruangan.

"_Kaa-san_, semuanya sedang berbahagia." Ia membereskan piring-piring kotor milik Karin dan Ichigo. Ia mengambil mangkuk makanannya sendiri dan duduk di depan altar kecil. Sebuah figura berwajah cantik ada di sana. Anggun dan mempesona, mungkin itu adalah kata-kata yang pantas untuk sosok yang terpatri di sana.

"Sepertinya Ichi-_nii_ sedang jatuh cinta, _Kaa-san_. Menurutmu dia akan seperti apa, _ya_? Apakah kekasihnya cantik? Apakah _Kaa-san_ tahu? Hm... suatu hari pun _nii-san _akan meninggalkan rumah ini, _ya?_" Ia mengambil sesuap nasi dengan dua batang kayu hitam bermotif bunga sakura di ujungnya, sumpit favoritnya. "Hari ini nasinya enak. Aku mengikuti cara ibu memasaknya dulu..." perlahan-lahan air matanya memenuhi kelopak matanya. "_Kaa-san_, tidak mau sendiri... aku tidak mau sendiri..."

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Lelaki bersurai seputih kapas itu pun mulai menghela nafasnya, di hadapannya sebuah kaca tergantung manis di dinding. Wajahnya yang manis, dengan kulitnya yang tan, wajahnya menunjukkan kemuraman. Sedikit surai putihnya menutupi matanya yang sehijau padang rumput. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk. _Sedikit?_

_Drtt. Drrt. Drrt._

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar, wajahnya sedikit mengerut. Ia membuka pesan yang baru sampai.

'_**From ; k-uro_ .  
Subject ; Konbanwa  
Message;  
**_Konbanwa_, Hitsugaya-_san_. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, aku pikir, apakah Anda masih mengingatku...?'_

Ia tersentak, ia duduk di atas lantai dingin yang beralaskan karpet berwarna biru cerah dengan gambar bunga lili yang menghiasinya.

'_**From : .jp  
Subject ; Reply –Konbanwa  
Message ;**__  
_Summimasen, namae wa?_'_

* * *

_****__~ FORGOTTEN ~_

* * *

Sebuah getaran tanda pesan lain masuk ke dalam _handphone_-nya. Kurosaki segera mengambilnya dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membaca pesan itu dan mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Ia lupa harusnya memberikan keterangan yang jelas. Dengan sigap ia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo _desu_. Yang tadi Anda temui di _Starbuck._'_

Untuk sesaat Ichigo terdiam dan memandang sekali lagi layar yang masih memantulkan cahaya dari telepon genggam bentuk _flip_ itu.

"Bukankah tadi kami bertukar _e-mail_ di _Starbuck_? Apa dia tidak menyimpannya?" gumamnya, heran. Namun tetap ia tekan tombol '_send_' dan masih menelaah beberapa kejadian. Berbagai prasangka menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Jangan bilang kalau lelaki yang ia temui tadi hanya berniat mempermainkannya, setidaknya itulah yang terbesit dipikiran seorang Ichigo. Ketika prasangka terburuknya hampir menyusup, ia dapat merasakan balasan datang lagi.

'Sou desu ka_? Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku pergi ke _Starbuck_. Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak salah orang, Kurosaki-_san_?'_

"_Majika_..." Ichigo menghela nafas dan membiarkan telepon genggamnya terbanting pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. "Ia benar-benar mempermainkanku?" ia mendengus pelan.

'_Kenapa aku berpikir dia yang hanya orang asing mau dekat denganku? Cih.'_

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Lelaki berambut putih itu duduk termenung di antara keramaian lalu-lalang orang-orang yang menikmati hari minggu dengan santai. Matanya sedari tadi hanya menatap ke sekeliling dengan sekali kilas. Matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat itu melirik ke sebuah truk es krim yang tampak menggoda.

"Seandainya dia ada... kutraktir es krim rasa favoritnya..." helanya sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya, bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan menarik nafas. Ia lihat seorang wanita yang sebaya dengannya tampak berlari tersenyum ke arahnya pelan.

"Maaf menunggu." Ujar wanita itu, sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lelaki itu sekali lagi menoleh kepada truk es krim yang sudah berkurang pengunjungnya satu demi per satu. "Mau es krim?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang cukup lebar. Wanita itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dan membalas tersenyum.

"Tentu, Gin... Belikan aku es krim beserta truknya, ya." Tawa wanita itu sedikit menggoda.

"Mana mungkin, Ran!" jawab lelaki berambut putih perak itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke truk yang mulai membereskan beberapa barangnya.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menggerutu di hari minggu yang cerah. Mengingat musim dingin akan tiba, cuaca cerah harusnya tidak disia-siakan dengan kemuraman, bukan?

"Sialan..." gerutunya lagi ketika ia mendapati anjing tetangganya kabur dan menggigiti susu yang biasanya di antar setiap pagi, dan _yah_, pagi ini hari kurang beruntung baginya.

"A-ah, _summimasen!_ Shi-_kun_ memang nakal! _Summimasen! Hontou ni summimasen!_ Saya akan menggantinya, bagaimana?" gadis bercepol dengan rambut coklat dan mata hazel itu merunduk sedalam-dalamnya ketika mendapati anjingnya yang sedang menambah mood sang tuan bernama '_strawberry_' itu buruk.

Sedikit terkesima dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan tetangganya itu, Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak usah, kok..." ujarnya pelan sambil beringsut kembali ke dalam rumahnya sebelum angin pagi –yang sebenarnya sudah cukup siang –menghembuskan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Eh? _A-arigatou gozaimasu_!" seru gadis tadi dengan gelagapan.

"Kenapa, _nii-san_?" tanya Yuzu ketika Ichigo memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang cukup kesal.

"Tidak ada." Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya pelan, "Hari ini tidak ada susu... habis diminum anjing tetangga, bagaimana?"

Adiknya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk dan membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kotak yang di atasnya bertuliskan '_Oishii aiz'_.

"Tunggu saja sampai meleleh, akan menjadi susu juga, kan?" Yuzu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kotak itu tinggi ke hadapan kakaknya.

"Es krim dan susu itu berbeda... nanti tidak enak, jangan dipaksakan. Nanti aku beli saja di konbini. Selagi itu minum jus dan air putih saja, ya?" Ichigo kembali menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, entah kenapa ia senang melakukannya. Yuzu sendiri merasa nyaman ketika kakaknya memperlakukannya lembut.

"Baiklah..." Yuzu mengembalikan es krim itu kembali ke dalam kulkas. "Tapi lebih baik sebelum Karin-chan bangun... dia tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan sereal pagi dengan susu!" seru Yuzu, riang seperti biasa.

"Ah, benar juga..." Ichigo menghela nafas dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat ruang tamu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang tampaknya... ssh, cuacanya cerah tapi tetap saja dingin..."

"_Ganbatte, nii-san_!"

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu ala kadar dari rumah menapaki jalan yang cukup sunyi. Mengingat di sekitar rumahnya tidak ada jalan raya. Sekitar beberapa blok dari rumahnya ada konbini yang selalu setia menanti pengunjung meskipun di sana cukup sepi. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, meski jalanan sepi tidak jarang kendaraan berlalu lalang, lampu lalu lintas yang tampaknya rusak di perempatan itu berkedip-kedip, sedikit saja kembali mendapat energi dan _yah_, inilah jalanan yang _pernah_ ramai. Setidaknya hingga beberapa tahun silam.

Ia berhenti sejenak di perempatan itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali, tampak berdiri di hadapan pintu masuk konbini.

"Hei." Sapanya pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya yang telah dingin. Lelaki itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut sewarna dengan jeruk matang yang berdecak padanya.

"Ya?" ujar Toushiro, wajahnya datar dan menatap dingin.

'_Urgh, _apa-apa'an_ sikapnya yang begitu, yang harusnya seperti itu bukannya aku?Gzz.'_

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di sana? Tersesat?" dibanding dengan bertanya, Ichigo lebih mengarah kepada sedikit meledek. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek yang cukup lebar.

"Tidak juga. Memangnya ada urusannya dengan Anda?"

"Kau menghalangi jalan, tahu?"

"Jalannya luas. Tidak bisa lewat memangnya?"

"_Khe_. Tidak tahu diri."

Kalimat terakhir Ichigo membuat Toushiro tersentak sesaat, mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit emosi meluap dari hatinya. Ichigo sendiri tampak cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"...maaf." ucap mereka serentak. Seketika semburat tipis warna sakura di wajah mereka.

"Saya yang salah. Maaf." Toushiro segera membungkuk dan memilih menjauh dari tempat itu.

"_Huh_? Hei, buat apa kau berdiri kalau tidak jadi ke konbini?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya melihat lelaki itu bertingkah cukup aneh –baginya, terutama.

Toushiro berbalik dan sedikit terdiam, seolah tampak berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Ichigo terdiam. _De Javu._ Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"_Hah_..." hela Ichigo menggosok tengkuknya sambil mendesah lebih dalam. "Aku akui kita bertemu selalu dengan kondisi aneh dan tidak mengenakkan, tapi sikapmu yang selalu '_lupa_' bahkan saat kita saling mengirim pesan itu cukup mengesalkan, tahu?" Ichigo menatap lelaki di depannya lagi, entah apa lagi yang berdesir di dalam hatinya ketika mendapati wajah lawan bicaranya itu berubah lagi. Tampak semburat kebingungan dan kecewa menjadi satu.

"Kita pernah bertemu dan saling berkomunikasi?"

Seketika itu juga, Ichigo melupakan segala kekesalannya dan membuang waktu dengan menatap lawan bicaranya tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku di sini, ya? Apa yang kulakukan?" Toushiro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, matanya tampak sedikit kebingungan melirik ke sana kemari. Ia melihat lawan bicaranya dan seketika itu juga ia hancur di depan lawan bicaranya, jatuh. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mulai membiarkan air mata yang terasa panas dan asin itu jatuh membasahi pipinya menetes ke atas aspal yang dingin.

Ichigo terdiam. Sungguh.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro... k –" tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya, wajahnya mengeras, lelaki berambut putih itu kini hancur di depannya, dia tidak tahu kenapa, kenapa ia serasa ikut hancur?

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

"_Hitsugaya-_san_, sebenarnya..."_

"Wakarimasen..."

"_..."_

_Keheningan di antara mereka berdua cukup intens, satu di antara mereka menumpukkan semua pandangannya pada sebuah sungai kecil yang menjadi tempat untuk mereka bicara hanya berdua, sunyi. Sementara yang lainnya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki._

"_Kau yakin kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi?"_

"_...ya."_

_Suaranya parau, sedikit tersedu. Sejenak, aku, Ichigo Kurosaki, tak menyangka lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaraku ini berbeda dengan yang terakhir aku temui, kemana wajahnya yang terlihat sinis dan penuh percaya diri?_

"_Apa kita saling bertemu sering kali, Kurosaki-_san_?"_

'_Sering', ya..._

_Tidakkah kau mengingatnya?_

* * *

Sekarang lelaki bermata musim gugur itu tampak duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sementara dua gadis kembar berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi layaknya ia adalah pelaku kriminalitas setingkat kelas kakap.

"Ne, Ichi-_nii_ aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan wanita cantik..." ujar si rambut _onyx_ dengan acuh.

"H-hei, apa yang kau mak-"

"Setuju." Dipotong oleh saudara kembar sang rambut _onyx_, Ichigo terdiam. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat. "Tapi bukan berarti Ichi-_nii_ juga suka dengan _ikemen,_ bukan?" sambung Yuzu.

"Hah?"

"Ichi-_nii_, kupikir kau tidak bisa membedakan antara cowok dan cewek, apakah matamu sedang rusak?"

"Ichi-_nii_, apa kau mencuri keperawanan anak orang? Tidak baik itu! Kembalikan kepada orang tuanya!"

"Ichi-_nii_! Keterlaluan sekali! Aku kecewa!"

"Hah, jangankan Yuzu aku ju-"

"_Urusai yo_! Dengarkan aku bicara dulu!" Ichigo berteriak hingga suaranya membahana ke seisi rumah. Kesabarannya menipis hingga ia harus menarik nafas lagi kalau tidak ia bisa-bisa memuncak, membludak.

"Kalau yang kalian bicarakan itu adalah lelaki yang kubawa dan sekarang sedang tertidur dengan tanpa dosanya di atas ranjangku itu adalah teman lelakiku dan kalian pikir itu adalah kekasihku maka kalian sudah berpikir dengan amat sangat salah karena bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya belakangan ini dan karena ia sangat tampak tidak sehat aku membawanya sementara kalian sangat amat berisik maka aku mau tidak mau harus bicara seperti ini apa sekarang kalian mengerti?" ujar Ichigo tanpa putus dan menghabiskan seluruh nafasnya –lagi, sekarang ia menarik nafas seolah sudah lima tahun tidak pernah menghirup udara. Sementara saudara-saudara perempuannya mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mata mereka.

"Huh? _Dare,_ Ichi-_nii_? Memang tadi kau membawa temanmu?" Yuzu mengerutkan dahinya. Karin sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yang kami komentari bukan itu. Lagi pula benar kata Yuzu tadi kau membawa pulang seseorang?"

Ichigo terdiam, mereka tidak sadar kalau ia membawa orang pulang.

"Sudahlah." Ichigo putus asa. "Memang siapa yang kalian komentari?"

Yuzu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantung _dress_nya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang berperawakan kecil dengan rambut pendek hitamnya dan mata violet. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo tertawa.

"Itu Rukia! Temanku waktu kuliah! Dia wanita, _baka_!" Ichigo menjitak kedua saudarinya pelan.

"Ugh? Sungguh?" Yuzu dan Karin menatap foto itu baik-baik.

"Ne, ne, Karin-_chan_... dadanya rata sekali..."

"Ah, benar... aku juga berpikir begitu..."

Mendengar komentar kedua adiknya Ichigo semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak ia menghapus air mata di sudut matanya dan mulai berpikir seandainya Rukia Kuchiki temannya itu, ada disini, kira-kira seperti apa reaksi yang diberikannya.

"_Mou_, tapi apa yang kakak lakukan dengan foto ini? Apa kakak berpacaran dengannya?" goda Yuzu.

"Ah, seleramu bagus, _sih_. Cantik."

"Seenaknya saja, kalau tidak salah kemarin itu keluar dari album buku tahunan karena malas ku kembalikan ke tempatnya, ya kuselipkan saja di sembarang tempat." Ichigo menggosok kepala Yuzu pelan. "Kau belajar menggodaku terus dari kemarin, Karin yang mengajarkan, huh?"

"Enak saja!"

Mereka mulai tertawa lagi.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya, ia lihat sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, bernafas dengan teratur. Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat, entah sudah ke sekian kalinya ia menghela nafas hari ini. Wajahnya menampakkan dirinya tidak puas dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kegiatan aneh selain bicara dengan 'orang asing' yang amnesia misalnya?

Ia duduk di atas kursi yang ada di meja kecilnya dan menatap ke arah tempat tidurnya lagi. Matanya memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung rambut lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak ia keluarkan.

"Ngh..."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat pergerakkan dari sosok di atas tempat tidur itu, terbangun.

"_Konnichiwa_." Ujar Ichigo. Sang sosok itu membuka matanya langsung, terduduk begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke seluruh arah di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang.

"_Doko?_" Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah mata musim gugur Ichigo. "_Dare?_"

Ichigo kembali berdecak, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sudah berkali-kali pada lelaki ini. Haruskah ia mengulangnya setiap kali lelaki ini kehilangan kesadarannya?

"Ichigo Kurosaki _desu. Yoroshiku Onegashimasu_. Sepertinya Anda sedikit lupa... jika Anda ijinkan saya akan menjelaskan situasinya pada Anda." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, Ichigo yang secara rohani selalu temperamental menyadari dirinya sedikit berbahagia kalau dirinya sedikit lebih penyabar.

"..._.douzo_." ujar Toushiro.

Dan ini adalah ke sekian kalinya Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi pembawa berita, atau pengingat untuk Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

_Cinta itu tidak jelas_

_Tiba-tiba mungkin_

_Entah itu termasuk dosa atau suci_

_Siapa yang tahu?_

_Aku... hanya tahu_

_Aku lebih baik ketika ada cinta_

_Yah, setidaknya untukku sendiri._

–_Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

Sekian hari berlalu begitu saja, Ichigo sadar entah berapa kali ia melewatkan setiap matahari terbit dan terbenam dengan menjadi memo berjalan untuk lelaki bersurai putih yang terus tinggal bersamanya. Saudari-saudarinya sendiri sampai saat ini dengan anehnya tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki bersurai putih itu. Dan ia merasa itu jauh lebih baik karenanya.

"Kurosaki_-san_." Panggil Toushiro, pandangannya masih mengarah keluar jendela dari rumah Ichigo yang sederhana itu.

"Panggil saja aku Ichigo, Toushiro." jawab Ichigo. Aneh mungkin baginya setelah ia menelaah kenapa ia ingin orang yang bisa dikatakan masih asing itu memanggil namanya.

"Un..." Toushiro melirik ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aneh, tadi malam aku bermimpi, dan aku ingat mimpi itu."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, ia meletakkan majalah yang ia baca dan melirik kalender sesaat, ada untungnya juga ia cuti untuk beberapa saat pikirnya.

"Mimpi apa itu?"

"Seorang wanita, siluetnya besar, aku tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia bersama seorang laki-laki yang tinggi dan kurus. Mereka berdua berusaha menarikku. Tapi tidak bisa." Toushiro memandang kembali langit biru dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Begitu... kira-kira siapa itu, ya?"

Ichigo melihat Toushiro menutup matanya sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. Ia sadar, segalanya butuh proses. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sesaat, begitu banyak _puzzle_ ia harus tata semenjak pertemuannya dengan lelaki ini. Bahkan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin menolong lelaki ini.

"Ah." Ichigo tersentak, lelaki di sampingnya menoleh dengan pandangan yang masih datar namun tersirat tanda tanya di wajahnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau punya _handphone_?"

Toushiro mengerjap, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda elektronik dari saku celananya.

"Mati, baterainya habis. Rusak juga barang kali." Ia menunjukkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggosok kepala Toushiro pelan.

"_Daijoubu. _Tinggal dibawa ke tempat reparasi." Toushiro hanya mengangguk. Ichigo tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan Toushiro yang mengambil beberapa kertas dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Beberapa hari saja Ichigo sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan lelaki bermata hijau emerald itu, entah kenapa, tidak ada alasan lain selain ia benar-benar tertarik dengan lelaki ini. _Tertarik?_

"Kejadian penting..." Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Toushiro.

'Handphone _dibawa Kurosaki Ichigo, 20 tahun, orang yang ditemui di Starbuck, rusak, Hitsugaya Toushiro (aku) sendiri yang membuatnya melakukan itu.'_

Ichigo terdiam ia melihat kertas-kertas lain di belakang kertas itu.

'_Bertemu di depan konbini. Pagi sekali, tidur di tempat tidur Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang menjelaskan segala sesuatu. Amnesia, tersesat?, dan juga tinggal di rumahnya sementara.'_

Semakin Ichigo telusuri ke belakangnya Ichigo merasa di dalam hatinya sedikit terenyuh, sadar tidak ada lagi nama yang mengisi setiap lembar selain kata 'Ichigo Kurosaki' dan 'Toushiro Hitsugaya (aku)'. Laki-laki ini, ia benar-benar lupa akan segala sesuatunya selain dirinya sendiri?

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, rambut orange, tinggi sekitar 170 lebih, kerutan di dahi, ucapan formal yang aneh, lebih cocok bicara non-formal. Bertemu di Starbuck, saling mengirim pesan sesudahnya pada pukul 19.15.23 PM. Bertemu kembali beberapa hari sesudahnya di depan konbini di dekat rumah Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitsugaya Toushiro (aku) lupa apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ingin dilakukan, menangis, lalu pergi ke rumah Ichigo. Di rawat Ichigo, Ichigo memberitahukan banyak hal. Berpikir Ichigo aneh, Toushiro tetap merasa nyaman. Setiap hari mandi bersama, saling menggosok punggung. Hingga malam harinya, ketika Toushiro (aku) lupa, Ichigo akan mengingatkan lagi. Begitu esok paginya tiba, Toushiro Hitsugaya (aku) lupa lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki berambut orange, mengingatkannya lagi. Tidak mudah percaya, sedikit keganjalan dan kebingungan, tidak bisa percaya, Toushiro Hitsugaya (aku), tetap berusaha percaya. Lalu kami pergi mandi lagi, dengan sabar Kurosaki Ichigo, menggosok punggungku, bicara denganku, meski aku tidak banyak membalas. Ia makan bersamaku, ia...'_

Ichigo terdiam, semuanya ia tulis. Semuanya berulang ia tulis. Tidak melewatkan sedikit kejadian pun. Malah semakin hari semakin detail. Ia memandang Toushiro yang kini memandangnya juga, mata Ichigo melihat wajah datar Toushiro yang tak berubah. Dalam sekali tarikan Ichigo pada Toushiro, membiarkan sang lelaki yang lebih kecil itu berada dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dalam. Air mata Ichigo, tak bisa terbendung. Lelaki mana yang menangis? Kemana harga dirinya?

'_Kurosaki Ichigo, memeluk Toushiro Hitsugaya (aku).'_

* * *

_****__~ FORGOTTEN ~_

* * *

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk jamnya tangannya sambil menghela nafas bosan. Menunggu _handphone_ Toushiro untuk diperbaiki cukup membuatnya ingin tidur. Mengingat ia benar-benar penasaran dan ingin segera mendapatkan segala informasi dengan baik, ia masih menahan segala rasa bosan dan kantuknya dan menunggu lelaki berkaca mata di depannya ini memperbaiki benda kecil yang canggih itu.

"Masih lama?" tanyanya lagi. Ke sekian kalinya.

"Lumayan, kenapa kau tidak berkeliling dulu kalau kau memang bosan, Kurosaki_-san_?"

"Aku malas, Uruhara-_san_..." ujarnya pelan. Ia memilih untuk membuang wajahnya ke arah berlawanan ketika orang yang ia panggil Uruhara-san itu memberikan senyuman yang aneh padanya.

"Ah, kupikir apa yang ada di dalam benda ini... video pornomu, Kurosaki_-san_?"

"Hah? Sembarangan! Aku tidak seperti itu, tahu!" seru Ichigo langsung begitu saja, membuat lawan bicaranya makin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekali..." Uruhara segera menarik tisu di dekatnya dan menghapus setitik air mata –buatan- yang ia keluarkan demi mendramatisir sekaligus menggoda Ichigo.

"Oi! Cepat kerjakan saja itu!" Ichigo langsung kembali membuang mukanya yang memerah semu. _Kenapa pula ia harus malu kalau memang tidak ada hal seperti itu? Toh, itu handphone siapa coba?_

"Yak, sudah selesai." Uruhara memberikan handphone yang sudah di perbaikinya selama empat jam dari pagi tepatnya pukul 11.00 hingga sekarang saat jam makan siang. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot jemarinya dan lehernya setelah selama empat jam pula ia harus menundukkan kepalanya memperhatikan detil-detil handphone yang tak disangka luar mulus, dalam hancur. Apa sebabnya? Misteri.

"Ah, terima kasih." Tak lupa pula selama empat jam pula seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dengan setia menunggu handphone itu sembuh dari penyakitnya.

'Tentu, Kurosaki_-san_... kali ini tidak usah bayar, tapi kuharap Anda mentraktir saya makan siang... fufufu." Ujar Uruhara dengan senyumnya yang cukup unik. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa tersenyum aneh selain dirinya, mungkin.

Kalau bagi Ichigo sendiri, sih, sudah biasa, ia sudah lama mengenal sosok di depannya ini yang misterius namun ramah. Tidak usah diragukan lagi, kenapa ia harus bilang 'tidak' dengan orang yang bersedia membantunya?

"Dimana, Uruhara-san?"

"Warung yakiniku yang baru buka itu tampaknya lumayan..."

"Anda memiliki selera yang lumayan tinggi. Siap-siap saja kantongku jebol..." Ichigo tertawa pelan.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Toushiro berdiri di depan rumah yang kini bertuliskan 'Kurosaki' di depannya dan tampak mengeluhkan nafas ketika ia menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ichigo tadi bilang mau ke mana, ya?" Sejenak ia meringis, ia melihat kertas-kertas yang ia pegang, sedikit kesal ia menghela nafas lagi. "Kenapa tidak kucatat, ya..." gumamnya.

Entah apa gerangan yang membawanya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, nekat, ia mau menelusuri wilayah yang belum ia kenali. Mungkin ia ingin mencoba menjadi _Toushiro Hitsugaya in Wonderlan_d. Mengikuti arah yang tidak menentu ketika ia melihat sesosok kucing hitam.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Ichigo tampak mengutak-ngatik benda yang baru saja keluar dari proses bedah. Matanya menelusuri layar yang bercahaya cukup terang itu di dalam sebuah warung yakiniku –tentunya dengan aroma yakiniku yang menggoda menerobos hidungnya yang mancung dan memasuki paru-parunya lalu turun ke perut, hasrat lapar sedikit menghatuinya.

"Kurosaki_-san_, tidak ingin makan?" tawar Uruhara mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi yang sudah mengapit daging yang menggoda selera. Ichigo tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar sebelum menggeleng sambil bergumam 'Tidak, terima kasih.' dengan pelan.

Uruhara tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan memasukkan daging yang ia pegang dengan sumpit itu.

"Ada apa? Apa aku tidak memperbaikinya dengan baik?"

"Tidak, Uruhara_-san_. Anda memperbaikinya dengan luar biasa, tanpa merusak data-data yang ada di dalamnya."

"ah, rupanya benar dugaanku. Bahkan kau tidak menoleh pada daging-daging ini karena sudah kenyang melihat _paha dan dada ayam yang lebih montok_." Seketika Ichigo merasa sedikit disinggung dan melempar sumpitnya tepat ke arah Uruhara. Meleset, ia menggerutu, setelah ia sadar sumpit yang ia lempar juga sudah keluar dari warung ia tambah menggerutu dan keluar untuk mengambil sumpit yang sempat ia jadikan senjata.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan mengambil sumpit yang tampak bersimpati di atas pinggir jalan.

"Ichigo_-kun_..." Ichigo menoleh sedikit tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Toushiro?" seru Ichigo, ia menepuk pundak kecil itu sambil memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi hingga ke ujung kepala. Sedikit mendapat tawa dari lawan bicaranya, Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak." Toushiro menepis perlahan tangan Ichigo yang terlampir di bahunya dan ia menatap ke wajah sang mata musim gugur. "Tapi lucu saja, tidak ada yang melihatku seperti itu selain Ichigo_-kun_." Ucapnya dengan tawa lagi.

Ichigo tersipu malu mendengarnya, membuang mukanya sesaat sebelum menunduk, membiarkan poni _orange_nya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ichigo_-kun_?" Toushiro bertanya pelan dengan sedikit terselubung nada khawatir di dalam kalimatnya karena Ichigo tiba-tiba membuang wajahnya begitu saja.

Baru saja ia hendak menyentuh Ichigo, Ichigo duluan menyampirkan telapak tangannya yang besar di atas kepala Toushiro.

"Yah... di luar dingin, ayo kita masuk saja..." Ia menghadap Toushiro, dijamin kini wajahnya makin memerah ketika mendapati Toushiro mengangguk dengan polosnya dan tersenyum tipis.

'_Sejak kapan anak ini bersedia untuk menampakkan... err –emosi? Wajahnya selalu datar! Kerasukan apa dia hari ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ia baru saja bertambah tinggi? Apa rambutnya ada yang menghitam? Apa dia sedikit tambah gemuk?'_

"Ichigo_-kun_... Ichigo_-kun_..."

Ichigo kembali tersentak untuk ke sekian kalinya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"I-iya, Toushiro?"

"Kau melihatku seperti itu lagi..."

"Itu? Lagi?"

"Dari atas ke bawah, hingga atas lagi... apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Mesum._

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Kau, shota-con._

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Kau... pedofil._

"Tidak!" seru –teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh perhatian ada padanya. Seper kian detik berikutnya ia sadar, memalukan. "S-sudah, ikuti aku saja..." gumam Ichigo sambil berjalan mendahului Toushiro yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wah, wah, Kurosaki_-san_. Anda tiba-tiba berteriak, ada apa?" Uruhara tampak maish sibuk mengunyah dan mengunyah. "Selain itu Anda lama sekali hanya mengambil sumpit..."

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan, _masa'_ ia harus bilang kalau ia barusan sedang berimajinasi dan beremosi liar, tunggu, memangnya ia berimajinasi? Orangnya kan tepat duduk di sampingnya. Nyata. Ia makin terpuruk sendiri.

'_Aku tidak bisa membedakan imajinasi dan nyata lagi... mati rasa...'_ ucapnya sekarat dalam batin.

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Tangannya yang kurus menekan-nekan keyboard yang dengan ajaib menampilkan banyak informasi. Sebuah kabel data tersambung dari itu ke sebuah handphone berwarna biru dengan les hitam.

"Ran-_nee-chan_?" ejanya ketika membaca sebuah nama yang tampil di daftar sekian nama dalam monitor _laptop_-nya. Ia kembali mengutak-ngatik isi _handphone_ itu melalui _lapto_p-nya dengan serius dan khusuk. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok yang memperhatikannya seksama dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ichigo_-kun_." Panggil Toushiro.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?"

"Kita belum makan malam."

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia bahkan lupa untuk makan malam.

"Benar juga. Kau sudah lapar, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa lapar..." Ichigo mengerjap sesaat sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Lihatlah perutmu yang tidak berotot itu dan lenganmu yang kurus itu." Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, di atas tempat tidur yang selalu tempat ternyaman selain toilet. "Baiklah, aku ambil makanan di bawah."

Perlu diketahui, Ichigo masih belum membiarkan Karin dan Yuzu mengetahui ada seorang anak lelaki yang menyelip di antara mereka. Ichigo masih bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskannya mengingat dirinya tak tahu juga kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya tersangkut paut dengan lelaki bersurai putih yang punya wajah kekanakan yang terkadang sok dewasa dan terlalu datar. Kalau dipikir pun menurut Ichigo, mungkin dia anak baru masuk akil balig.

"Kira-kira kapan ya dia ulang tahun?" gumam Ichigo tersadar sendiri kenapa ia langsung terhubung ke arah pertanyaan _random_ itu.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan santai dan menuju ruang makan, ia baru hendak menyerukan nama adik-adiknya yang entah kenapa belum muncul di ruang makan ketika ia sadar kalau adik-adiknya ke Kyoto untuk _study tour_ selama dua bulan ke depan.

'Sia-sia saja, aku belum masak dan aku lupa Yuzu tidak ada di rumah.' batinnya.

"Toushiro! Turun saja!" serunya sambil membuka lemari pendingin dan memperhatikan ada berapa macam bahan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan empat sehat lima sempurna untuk remaja kurus yang numpang tinggal di rumah –kamarnya.

Ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sudah di ambang antara ruang meja makan dan ruang tamu ia tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku baru ingat Karin dan Yuzu pergi ke Kyoto. Belum masak sama sekali, nih. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Omelet." Jawab Toushiro lancar, tak berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Kemampuanku masak tidak serendah itu _lho_... kau bisa minta yang lain, _kok_." Ichigo mendekat ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku mau itu saja."

Ichigo menghela nafas. Rasanya baru tadi siang anak ini tersenyum dan sedikit lebih lembut dan lebih terlihat polos, sekarang kembali lagi menjadi _non-emo_.

"Baiklah, aku mau yang lain. Kau harus tetap makan semua yang aku masak." tegas Ichigo.

"Tidak mau."

Ichigo merasa ada empat siku-siku yang muncul di atas kepalanya mendengar jawaban polos dan spontan itu. Ia menjitak kepala Toushiro dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Toushiro dengan gemas.

"Ma-kan se-mu-a..." ujar Ichigo dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata.

"Ti-dak ma-u..." balas Toushiro, tak kalah sengit.

"Ma-kan..."

"Ti –"

Sebelum Toushiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata lain di otak lain di mulut, tak lupa, lain pula di perut. Perutnya baru saja membunyikan drum tanda ia lapar –sangat lapar. Ichigo menghela nafas, rasanya sia-sia juga, toh yang penting dia masak dulu, kan?

"Aku akan masak bulgogi, omelet, dan sup miso. Ma-kan se-mua-nya."

"Ugh..."

* * *

**_~ FORGOTTEN ~_**

* * *

Toushiro sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang tersingkap hingga lehernya, malam akan dingin sebentar lagi. Ichigo masih terjaga, mengutak-ngatik sesuatu di dalam _laptop_-nya.

Ia mengerutkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat monitor laptopnya menampilkan foto yang menurutnya cukup janggal. Foto, jelas itu foto, masalahnya adalah foto itu berlatar hitam sedikit ada cahaya putih buram, dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah siluet kendaraan yang besar, siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengambil foto sebuah truk yang sedang melaju? tapi jelas itu bukan sembarang foto. Membiarkan itu masalah nanti ia melihat foto lain, _next, next..._

"Gin Ichimaru?" Ia terdiam. Gin Ichimaru itu model papan atas dan ya, ia bekerja sebagai audit di perusahaan Gin bekerja. Ia jelas mengenal wajah rubah yang kini tertampang di monitornya. Ia menoleh pada Toushiro.

"Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" gumamnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, semakin banyak kerumitan ini. Ia memilih untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengetukkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk, tidur di samping mata emerald yang mengatup saat ini. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia bisa mencium aroma daun mint dari rambut si kecil itu. Menenangkan... menyejukkan.

Kakinya melangkah di atas lantai dalam gedung tinggi pencakar langit itu, beberapa orang menyapanya dan ia membalasnya pula dengan pelan.

"Yo, kupikir kau cuti, Ichigo!" seru seorang surai merah padanya ketika ia melewati ruangan karyawan, personalia itu. Ia menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku ada urusan dengan pimpinan, Renji."

"Oh... ada apa? Kalau ada masalah aku siap membantu!" orang yang disebut Renji itu tersenyum lima jari pada sahabat –partner kerja kerasnya itu. "Jangan sungkan!" tambahnya.

"Kuterima niat baikmu. Tapi, tidak kupakai hari ini..." jawab Ichigo sambil terus melangkah ke ruang di ujung koridor yang berpintu kaca buram.

"Permisi..." Ia membuka pintu besar itu dan menampakkan wajah sang pimpinan yang tampak sejuk seperti biasa.

"Oh, Kurosaki_-san_? Kupikir Anda cuti..." ujar wanita paruh baya itu lembut.

"Yah, Unohana_-san_... aku mau bertanya sedikit."

"Tentu, duduklah dulu."

Tidak mengurangi segala hormat pada pimpinannya yang pada dasarnya memang berwibawa dan lembut ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi yang tersedia di depan meja tempat pimpinannya duduk, berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanya?" tanya Unohana _to the point_.

"Aku mau bertanya soal... Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

"_Ah, itu bukan urusanku lagi... sangat disayangkan. Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi Byakuya-san. Beberapa waktu lalu ia yang menangani Ichimaru."_

* * *

Ichigo menghela nafas. Mengingat sudah panjang lebar ia bertanya dan panjang lebar pula ia mengelak dari pertanyaan kritis dari pimpinannya yang berintelegensi tinggi, Unohana Retsu, ia malah mendapat jawaban di luar keinginan dan ekspektasinya.

"Byakuya? Oh, Tuhan, sejak kapan aku bisa bertemu baik-baik dengannya?" gumamnya sedikit menggerutu disusul dengan gumaman bagai ucapan merapal mantra.

Sangking seriusnya ia menggerutu dan menyumpahi hal yang tidak perlu, ia memilih bertemu dengan temannya yang bersurai merah, Renji Abarai.

"Oi, Renji!" serunya menepuk punggung Renji yang sedang menghadap ke layar komputer dengan serius sambil makan pisang yang diketahui adalah oleh-oleh dari sekretaris yang baru pulang dari kampung halamannya, tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! S-uhuk! Sialan kau! Uhuk!" Renji kalang kabut mencari air minum dan meneguknya sekaligus sambil masih terbatuk-batuk sementara sang tersangka menonton dengan tampang yang antara merasa bersalah dan tanpa dosa.

"Maaf..."

Untuk satu menit ke depan mereka hanya saling menukar pandang antara air minum, pisang, dan batuk berkelanjutan. Hingga akhirnya Renji menarik nafas lega dan mulai pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Mau membunuhku, ya?!" serunya.

"O-oi! Kan aku sudah bilang maaf sebelumnya... tidak sengaja!" balas Ichigo berseru tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menepuk punggungku tiba-tiba gitu_, dong_!"

"Mana kutahu kau lagi dalam mode babon!"

"Sialan kau, jeruk salah bentuk!"

"Nanas merah!"

"Kerutan tanda penuaan!"

"Tatoan berandalan!"

Akhirnya dua puluh menit ke depan diisi dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua saja. Ingat, pertengkaran berarti semakin kuat tali persahabatan. Ingat itu, ingat. Yah, ingat, dan yah, sedikit tidak bisa diterima.

* * *

"_Huh? Byakuya? Dia pindah sekarang ke bagian entertaint dimana itu, ya... tunggu aku cek dulu." Renji mengetikkan beberapa kata di komputer itu dan keluar data yang panjang dan satu hal yang ku liaht adalah foto Byakuya dengan jas hitam di sana._

"_Ah, dia dibagian permodelan, tidak di kantor sini. Di luar. Di Tokyo, xxxxxx. Memangnya kau butuh apa dengan dia?"_

"_Tidak ada..."_

_Sunyi di antara aku dan Renji._

"_Kau tahu Ichimaru Gin?"_

"_Huh? Model yang jadi top bill board tahun lalu itu? Yah, tentu. Dia kan lagi jaya-jayanya. Sayang ia malah mau berhenti."_

"_Lho? Kenapa?"_

"_Entahlah, Byakuya yang tahu pasti, dia kan managernya. Selain itu juga yang bersi kukuh untuk melarang Ichimaru berhenti adalah Tim Byakuya. Bagaimana pun juga Ichimaru itu prospek perusahaan, tahu?"_

"_Begitu..."_

* * *

Dan di sinilah Ichigo sekarang, di depan kantor pencakar langit lain yang ada di Tokyo dan ia sedang memperlihatkan betapa tangguh dirinya untuk menghadapi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Sedang apa kau, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tepat sekali sang musuh bebuyutan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Di depan kantor itu, dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi tampaknya ia baru akan keluar makan siang.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

Sunyi menerpa sesaat, mungkin pembicaraan mereka terdengar natural dan sangat biasa, namun jelas aura masing-masing diri mereka menyeruak membutakan bahwa mereka ini adalah rival abadi.

"Ichimaru Gin."

Byakuya terdiam, wajahnya tampak tak senang. Lalu ia memandang Ichigo tajam.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, karena aku butuh info tentangnya darimu, _Manager_ Byakuya Kuchiki."

Sosok berambut putih itu menyentuh bukunya yang sudah ke sekian puluh dan berakhir dengan helaan nafas tanda bosan. Matanya melirik seluruh bagian terkecil hingga terbesar dari ruang tidur Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tampak sudah cukup remuk karena sering di pegang dan keluar masuk dari kantongnya. Ia membaca-bacanya kembali dan sejenak ia tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya Ichigo Kurosaki spesial..." Toushiro mengambil pensil yang terletak di meja belajar dan mulai menoreh lagi di sebuah kertas baru.

Di dalam _Starbuck_ dua lelaki itu tampak menoreh perhatian dari seluruh kalangan di sekitar mereka. Secara yang duduk di pojok sana adalah dua manusia yang mengeluarkan aura luar biasa dan berwajah, well –wanita akan jatuh mabuk kepayang.

"Jadi, apa untungnya aku memberitahumu tentang Ichimaru, dan lagi buat apa kau minta info tentangnya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, ini hal penting yang aku sendiri tidak bisa membocorkannya. Beritahukan saja, tidak akan merugikanmu, kok."

"Bagaimanapun juga meskipun dia bukan modelku lagi, privasinya tetap harus kujaga."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, "Mantan model?"

Byakuya terdiam, menyeruput teh_ Earl Grey_ yang ia pesan.

"Kasar sekali bahasamu, Kurosaki. Tapi, ya, seperti itulah."

Sunyi menerpa mereka berdua. Sepersekian menit mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Ichigo bersuara.

"Kenapa ia berhenti bekerja?"

"_No comment_ untuk pertanyaan itu. Kau harus bertanya sendiri pada orangnya, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku masih memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga privasinya."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku alamat dan cara aku menghubunginya."

Byakuya terdiam. Mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang tidak senang.

"Kau menyuruhku langsung bertanya dengannya. Ada cara lain selain berkunjung?" ujar Ichigo tajam. Byakuya menghela nafas, kali ini ia mengalah.

"Kupikir apa yang salah denganmu, Kurosaki." Byakuya mengeluarkan bolpoint dan kartu namanya, menulis di belakangnya berbagai huruf kanji tertoreh.

"Karena ada orang penting yang membutuhkan hal ini."

"Sepenting Rukia?"

Sunyi lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan, Byakuya. Rukia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dariku, dan ya, Renji orang yang tepat." Ichigo mengambil kartu nama itu dan beranjak dari sana.

'_Toushiro sedikit di atasnya, Byakuya...'_

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

_**Adakah yang ingat saya? *o* **_

_**Nan chatte,**_

_**ini fic agak belum jelas, ya? (readers : sebenarnya gak jelas banget)**_

_**ini rencana mau bikin two shot untuk IHD, dan ini udah di usahain ngebut biar sepanjang ini,**_

_**semoga saya bisa ngerjain chap 2nya tepat waktu, ya T^T**_

_**yosh, maafkan daku yang gaje ini~**_

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH (C) TITE KUBO**

**I Was There (C) JUST A HUMAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST SKIP IF YOU WANT TO (POJOK BALAS REVIEW) :**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

_Makasih udah mau baca ficnya! ^o^  
Sampe di fave juga, aih, senangnya~~ *terbang* *plak*_

**Syl The tWins**

_Semoga chapter ini memuaskan (sebenarnya tambah gajebo *jduak)  
arigatou udah mau baca... m(_._)m_

**Shirouta Tsuki**

_Makasih udah penasaran, saya senang banget kalau ada yang penasaran *eh?*  
Semoga chapter ini bisa diterima dengan baik... maaf kalau mengecewakan... u,u_

**nasa-chan**

_Gak kok, bukan alzaimer...  
tapi sebagian perkiraannya benar... xD_

_makasih udah mau baca,_  
_tapi aku ada kasih garis, kok.. O.o"a_  
_apa mungkin gak ke save?_  
_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Genre :**

**Romance, angst, friendship, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!  
AU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because I'm not Tite Kubo-san the OOC-ness will be my habit as always, and some typos and miss typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Cinta, apa itu?  
Apakah setiap orang merasakannya?  
Orang bilang cinta itu harus dilakukan dengan serius...**

**Tapi, bagiku...**

**Cinta itu lucu, aneh.**

**Dan...**

**Siapa yang kucinta?**

**By –Hitsugaya Toushiro**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah di atas jalan setapak yang di sekitarnya sunyi. Sangat amat sunyi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan setiap papan nama yang ia lalui.

'Ichimaru'

"Ah, itu dia..." gumamnya. Ia memasuki gerbang rumah itu dan menekan bel yang tampaknya tidak berfungsi lagi. Ia memilih mengetuk pintunya –mau tidak mau, bukan?

Sekitar beberapa menit ia mengetuk pintu, hingga terdengar sahutan 'Ya, tunggu sebentar.' Ia pun berhenti dan menunggu sosok yang keluar dari ujung pintu.

"Ya, _konbanwa_..." sapa seorang wanita yang muncul di balik pintu itu, Ichigo mengerjap.

"Ichimaru_-san_?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajahnya yang cukup bingung.

"Oh, kau mencari Gin... dia sedang di kamar mandi... Kau mau menunggu?" ujar wanita itu ramah.

"Oh iya... boleh?"

"Tentu! Aku Rangiku Matsumoto!" Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan sapaan. Ichigo dengan senyumnya meraih tangan itu.

'_Ran_-nee-chan_? Apakah ini dia?_' batin Ichigo.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Ichigo berlari kembali ke rumahnya dan masuk secara kasar begitu saja, membuat Toushiro tersentak dan memandang wajahnya yang tampak ngos-ngosan di ambang pintu.

"Ichigo_-kun_?" wajah Toushiro penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ikut... ikut aku sekarang juga!" Ichigo meraih tangan Toushiro, membuat lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek itu terseret sedikit.

"Ke mana, Ichigo-_kun_?" Toushiro mengernyit ketika tangannya dicengkram cukup kuat.

"Ke tempat, yang penting!" Ichigo menatap Toushiro. "Membuktikan sesuatu." Tambahnya dengan nada serius.

Toushiro telak terdiam meskipun kakinya tetap melangkah bersamaan dengan Ichigo.

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Kau ingat sesuatu, Toushiro?" Ichigo menunjuk sebuah papan nama di sana, di ujung jarinya. Toushiro mengerjap sesaat, tak mengerti. Sebelum akhirnya ia memegang tangan Ichigo dengan mata yang penuh pengharapan.

"Ayo, kita pulang saja, Ichigo-kun..." ucap Toushiro pelan. Ichigo terenyuh. Tapi tak patah semangat, Ichigo mengenggam tangan Toushiro balik.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Ada apa? Katakanlah..." ucap Ichigo pelan.

Toushiro diam sejenak sebelum menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Ichigo-kun... tapi, aku mau pulang..."

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Toushiro membuat Toushiro menatapnya penuh dengan kecewa dan bingung. "Kau sudah pulang..."

Toushiro Hitsugaya, terpaku, tak mengerti. Ia kebingungan, sungguh. "Ichigo_-kun_, kenapa? Ini bukan rumah –"

"Ini rumahmu. Ini tempatmu!" Ichigo mencengkram bahu Toushirou. Tangannya yang salah satunya menunjuk gerbang rumah berpapan nama 'Ichimaru' tersebut. "Ini rumah dan tempat tinggalmu!"

Toushiro diam, air matanya mengalir. "Bukan, bukan... rumahku di tempat Ichigo_-kun_..." gumamnya. Ichigo terenyuh, matanya panas.

"_Uso._.." gumam Ichigo sembari memeluk sosok yang rapuh itu.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_Ichigo tampak duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tamu itu. Sembari menunggu, Rangiku tampak menemaninya duduk dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat di ata meja di tengah ruangan sederhana itu. Matanya tak luput dari Rangiku ketika ia sadar, sosok Rangiku yang pernah ia lihat di Starbuck beberapa minggu yang lalu –bersama Toushiro._

"_Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo tersentak dan memberikan senyuman menggeleng. Ia menepis, tak ingin menatap Rangiku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati sebuah figura yang membuatnya terpaku._

"_Itu... siapa?" Ichigo menunjuk sosok salah satu dari figura yang menampilkan wajah cantik Rangiku, bersama sang model Gin, dan sosok yang tampak cuek di antara mereka. Ichigo menoleh pada Rangiku untuk mendapati wajah Rangiku yang sesaat berubah menjadi sendu._

"_Dia adik angkat, Gin. Meskipun begitu, dia sudah dekat dan lebih dari saudara kandung buat Gin, lho... dia juga seperti anak kami!" jawab Rangiku dengan ceria. Wajahnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi Ichigo melihat kepedihan di mata sang wanita berambut senada dengannya itu._

"_Um... dia ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya semenjak tadi." Berusaha mengorek informasi lebih._

"_Dia tidak di sini... Dia sudah berangkat..."_

"_Ke mana?"_

"_Entahlah, dia... tidak menghubungi kami lagi."_

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

Mendengar keributan di luar sesaat Rangiku tampak cukup penasaran, Ichimaru yang juga berada di sampingnya mengangkat bahu dan memilih mengajak Rangiku untuk mengecek keluar. Mereka sempat terdiam sebentar ketika ia melihat sosok yang baru saja berkunjung beberapa menit yang lalu berada di depan rumah mereka –lagi.

"Ah, Kurosaki_-kun_, apa ada yang kau tinggalkan?" ujar Rangiku ramah.

Ichigo terdiam, ia melirik sosok kecil di hadapannya yang masih menyisakan ait mata di antara mata dan pipinya, dan ia juga melirik wanita yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, ditemani lelaki berambut perak yang menyapanya dengan senyum lebar seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian... tidak lihat?" Ichigo menatap dua insan yang merupakan pasangan itu sembari menunjukkan jarinya ke depan.

"Apa, Kurosaki-_kun_? Kau hanya menunjuk udara, ada yang salah?" Ichimaru bertanya-tanya menatap apa yang ditunjuk oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi sepertinya itu. Ichigo menoleh dan tidak mendapati sosok Toushiro dihadapannya, seketika panik menyerap ke dalam hatinya.

'Kemana anak itu!? Sial!'

Ichigo sontak berlari, semakin menjauh ke jalan dari tempat tinggal Ichimaru.

"Eh? Kurosaki-_kun_!" seru Ichimaru namun sang rambut _orange_ itu tidak berbalik ataupun menghiraukannya. Ichimaru menghela nafas dan menatap wanita yang memilih berdiri di ambang pintu, mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya?"

"Entahlah, Ran... ayo, masuk."

"...iya."

* * *

-x-

* * *

Ichigo berlari sembari melirikkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok yang bisa menangkap perhatiannya. Sosok berambut putih dan bermata hijau emerald. Entah sudah berapa kilo meter ia berlari dan entah sudah berapa bulir keringat yang ia keluarkan. Matanya terus menelusuri jalanan yang dari jalan sepi hingga memasuki jalan perkotaan. Ramai dan berdesakan.

Entah kenapa ketika ia melakukan ini, ia sempat terdiam.

'_Untuk apa aku berlari? Kenapa aku harus mengejarnya?'_

"Hah..." hela nafas Ichigo di samping ketidak teraturan oksigen yang berlarian masuk melalui hidung dan terus ke paru-parunya. Menghindari pemikiran bodohnya itu, ia berlari kembali. Mencari sosok itu. Hingga satu hal menangkapnya.

"_Konbanwa, Ichigo-kun_."

Ichigo menghambur ke arah sosok itu berdiri, di sebuah taman yang sudah lama tak berpengunjung itu. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Toushiro.

"Jangan menghilang begitu saja, _teme_!"

Toushiro mengerjap, sebelum ia tersenyum. "Aku dari tadi di belakangmu, kok..."

Ichigo terdiam, dari tadi ia mencari sosok di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia sedari tadi ada di belakangnya?

"Kapan?"

"Sejak dari rumah itu..."

"Huh?" Ichigo bertanya-tanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Ayo pulang saja?"

Mendapat anggukan dari lawan bicaranya Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa, Ichigo_-kun_?" Toushiro menatap tangan Ichigo yang terulur padanya.

"Untuk dipegang, lah!" jawab Ichigo yang tanpa sadar menimbulkan bercak merah muda pada pipinya.

"_Sou ka..."_ Toushiro menyambut tangan itu dan menggenggamnya cukup kuat.

Seiring langkah mereka, diisi dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan hanya ada kesunyian. Jalanan dan situasi ramai di sekitarnya juga tampak mengacuhkan mereka.

"Ichigo_-kun_..."

"Hm?"

"Tanganmu hangat... _tanoshii desu_."

'_Ugh, anak ini... polos atau apa, sih?'_

* * *

-x-

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Ia menyuruh Toushiro untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah Toushiro selesai, Ichigo lagi yang bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Lalu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya mereka makan malam bersama. Rutinitas sehari-hari.

"Um... Ichigo-_kun_..."

"Ya?"

"_Etoo_... kupikir, tumben sekali aku bisa mengingat namamu dalam jangka waktu lama..." Ichigo terdiam, benar juga, ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Ichigo tersenyum. Toushiro membalasnya.

"_Un! Ureshii desu!_"

Sunyi kembali meluap di antara mereka, hingga mereka menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Ichigo_-kun..._"

"Hn?"

Ichigo tengah mencuci piring-piring yang mereka telah gunakan untuk makan tadi. Ruangan makan yang tergabung cukup dekat dengan wastafel cuci piring itu menyebabkan aroma sabun yang harum dan air yang gemercik mengisi ruangan kecil yang hangat itu.

"Apakah itu ibumu?" Toushiro menatap sebuah figura yang ada pada altar kecil di pojok ruangan.

"Yah..."

"Cantik..."

"Iya..."

"Mirip denganmu..."

"... _arigatou_."

"..."

"..."

"Ichigo_-kun_..."

"Ada apa, Toushiro?"

"Besok aku akan pulang..." Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Berbalik menghadap Toushiro yang masih menatap foto ibunya yang terpajang di altar.

"Ini kan rumahmu –"

"Bukan... aku ingin pulang ke rumah tadi." potong Toushiro. Matanya menatap Ichigo yang sudha berbalik mencuci piring lagi.

"_Sou ne_... kau sudah ingat, ya?"

"Mungkin..."

'_Hah... serasa dikerjai..._' batin Ichigo sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan. '_Tapi, kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit, ya? Sedikit menusuk.'_

* * *

-x-

* * *

Wajahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari kejenuhan tampak memandang daun-daun yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah. Musim dingin akan cepat datang tampaknya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan menutup matanya sejenak dan mencoba menghirup aroma musim pergantian ini.

Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya lagi, membuka kelopak matanya dan memantulkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya –yah, setidaknya ia mencoba. Sedikit saja ia lengah mungkin pikirannya sudah melayang lagi, dengan kesadaran ataupun tidak ia mengingat orang yang mengerjainya –pikirnya. Matanya memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Ramai tapi tak berdesak-desakkan juga, cukup nyaman untuk berjalan santai. Ia terdiam ketika ia menemui sosok kecil yang kemarin ia temui, bahkan saling berkirim pesan, bahkan tinggal di rumahnya, makan bersama, hidup... bersamanya. Ia hendak mengaumkan semua kekesalannya ketika ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok itu, namun, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Di matanya, laki-laki itu, laki-laki berambut putih itu menitikkan setetes air yang bercahaya seperti kristal dari mata kirinya, disusul dengan mata kanannya. Membasahi pipinya yang tampak bersemu merah, berapa lama ia menangis?

Kali ini, kali ini saja, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menepukkan tangannya ke dadanya, sebuah hal yang janggal menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Matanya kian memanas, ketika ia melihat air yang keluar semakin banyak, dan yang terakhir adalah ia melihat, satu... dua... tiga... empat... banyak... semakin banyak... berapa banyak lagi? Kenapa semua orang yang berlalu lalang menembusnya?

"T-toushiro..." suaranya memanggil tercekat. Orang yang merasa namanya disebut itu menoleh, air mata yang membekas masih terlihat di pipinya yang sedikit beresemburat. Manis atau perih? Entahlah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Air mata tak pernah menorehkan kesan tanpa arti.

"_Anata wa dare?_" Suaranya bagai tertiup angin. Seperti daun yang gugur terbang dengan indah, menembusnya dengan gemulai. Ichigo Kurosaki, kau, siapakah orang yang kau temui?

* * *

-x-

* * *

Kurang yakin apalagi Kurosaki kini. Ia baru saja berinteraksi dengan seorang –err, arwah? Yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah ketika arwah itu tidak mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama denganmu. Aneh, kupu-kupu hitam hinggap di kepala Ichigo.

"Kupikir, Hitsugaya_-san_... mungkin akan lebih baik bertemu keluarga Anda?" sejenak Ichigo akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang sudah terjadi mungkin sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Tidak tahu dimana lagi aku harus kembali." Lelaki berambut putih itu menoleh pada Ichigo. "Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."tambahnya. Wajahnya masih sama, datar. Namun kalau diperhatikan dengan baik entah berapa banyak kepedihan yang ia tahan di sudut matanya yang berbinar sendu.

"Bukankah kemarin Anda pulang ke rumah?"

"Entahlah..." Ia menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap mengingat sesuatu barang kali. "Lupa." Ucapnya ringan.

Sunyi meruak lagi dari keduanya. Ichigo tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, kenapa semuanya terasa sangat menyebalkan? Ia merasa sangat dipermainkan. Bullshit dengan semua perasaan kasihan atau apapun yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ada di sampingnya kini. Duduk menghadap sungai kecil, di bawah matahari terbenam, apa-apa'an ini? Ia hampir saja meluapkan amarahnya ketika ia mendengar isak tangis dari sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"_Gomen... gomen..._" gumam Toushiro namun cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau harus minta maaf?"

"_Gomen..._"

Ichigo terdiam, ia menyentak bahu Toushiro.

"K-kalau... kalau cuma minta maaf!" Ichigo menatap mata Toushiro yang digenangi air mata. "Aku tidak akan mengerti!" serunya keras.

Toushiro semakin terisak.

"_Gomen..._" gumam Toushiro lagi. Ichigo melemas. Ini salahnya, juga salahnya. Salah perasaannya, salah pemikirannya, salah kebodohannya.

"_Gomen... dakara... watashi wa _Ichigo Kurosaki_ ga suki desu._" Ichigo memandang Toushiro tidak percaya.

"_Gomen..._ aku yang dari awal berbohong padamu..." Toushiro meraih tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya. "Ketika kita berpegangan seperti ini... aku benar-benar tidak mau melepasnya..."

Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Hingga aku tidak mau mengingat apapun, maafkan aku, karena aku naif!" Toushiro menggenggam tangan Ichigo makin kuat. "Aku... ketika kau menggosok punggungku ketika kita mandi, ketika kau memelukku di malam hari..."

Air mata Toushiro terus menetes.

"Aku tidak ingin itu hilang. Karena aku ingin terus bersamamu, selamanya... aku tidak ingin ingat apa-apa, selain Ichigo!" Toushiro mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo –yang menatapnya terpanah.

"Karena kalau aku ingat... aku tidak bisa bersama Ichigo-kun..." Ichigo merasa pelupuknya penuh ketika tangannya yang terangkat itu, jatuh... jatuh ke atas pangkuannya.

"T-tidak..." Ichigo meraih bahu Toushiro, namun ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. "K-kenapa kau semakin transparan?" Ichigo berdiri, meraih Toushiro, sia-sia, seolah ia meraih udara.

"Kalau aku ingat yang lain... kalau aku bersama Ichig_o-kun_... kalau aku bisa seperti itu... aku senang sekali..." Toushiro tersenyum dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. "Tapi, karena aku ingat semuanya... karena aku memaksanya... aku... tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya..."

"Toushiro..."

"Ichigo-kun... aku suka padamu, bahkan semenjak 12 tahun yang lalu..." Toushiro menghapus air matanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "... rasa suka hingga ingin memilikimu... apa kau mau menerimanya, Ichigo_-kun_?"

Ichigo berpikir lama, tak lama kemudian bayangan kabur berebutan memasuki ruangan di dalam memorinya, berlari-lari menjadi satu kesatuan.

"Ya! Ya! Karena kita sudah berjanji! Aku pasti menerimanya!" Ichigo menghambur penuh tangisan. Ia memeluk Toushiro –udara. Ia terus meraih-raihnya, namun tiada arti.

"_Sou ne... hontou ni... ureshii... arigatou..._ Kuroichi_-ku_n."

Matahari tenggelam.

Saksi dalam semua kejadian ini, Ichigo Kurosaki, sudah sekian lama tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata, kini disini... ia... menangis. Di tempat ini...

* * *

-x-

* * *

_Sosok anak kecil berambut putih itu tampak melempar batu-batuan kerikil kecil ke dalam sungai yang beriak sunyi itu. Beberapa kali ia melemparnya jauh sekali, hingga ditengah-tengah sungai yang luas itu, kadang hanya di pinggirannya saja. Meskipun begitu, dirinya tetap setia melemparnya. Seiring lemparan batunya, ia menitikkan air mata yang langsung dihapusnya._

"_Lemparanmu bagus, kok nangis?" Toushiro kecil mendapati sosok yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya namun juga masih sama sepertinya, bocah ingusan._

"_Hari ini... aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi... dan juga berita buruk..."_

_Sosok itu terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "kalau gitu, kita sama, ya? Aku juga..."_

"_Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kakakku, sakit... dia butuh donor sumsum tulang belakang..." ujar Toushiro kecil dengan lancarnya. Seolah sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang ia kenal sekian lama._

"_Souka, ne... ibuku baru meninggal juga, ia kecelakaan..."_

"_Apakah orang tua kita akan bahagia di tempat yang jauh dari kita, umm..."_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. Yah, tentu. Mereka bahagia kalau kita bahagia!" Ichigo tersenyum riang._

"Hontou_?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk semangat, seolah memberikan kekuatan pada Toushiro. "Saa, bagaimana kalau kita lomba? Yang paling jauh dan banyak lemparannya yang menang?"_

_Toushiro kecil mengerjap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk polos._

"_Yang menang traktir es krim rasa semangka, ya..."_

_Ichigo tertegun sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil dan menyetujuinya._

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

_Kedua saudara itu terlihat senang satu sama lain, wajah mereka tampak berbahagia. Seorang wanita paruh baya berada di antara mereka berdua._

"_Ne, Ran-nee-chan... kau boros sekali, banyak belanja, berat bawanya, tahu?"_

"_Hei, jangan mengeluh donk.. aku kan juga sudah mentraktirmu makan es krim dan semangka yang banyak..."_

"_Memangnya itu cukup?"_

_Sosok lain yang tinggi itu tertawa._

"_Kalian ini, setiap kali bertengkar hal tidak penting. Tapi Toushiro benar Ran, kau boros sekali, tanganku juga pegal bawa belanjaanmu."_

"_Mou, Gin..." Rangiku Matsumoto, kekasih model papan atas sekaligus calon kakak ipar bagi Toushiro, boros namun baik, rajin sekaligus pemalas, cantik dan –err, seksi. Pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, lumayan menjamin masa depan._

"_Ah, Toushiro, bukannya handphone-mu mati, ya? Mau diperbaiki?"_

"_Boleh..." Toushiro mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari sakunya._

"_Apa yang rusak, Toushi-kun?"_

"_Kameranya, terus entah apalagi. Tiba-tiba hobi mati sendiri, layarnya juga seperti pecah..." terang Toushiro. Ia memandang kedua sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu yang sedang memperhatikan baik-baik handphone-nya._

"_Ah, coba sini..." Rangiku merebut handphone dari tangan Gin dan mengaktifkan kameranya._

_Cpret!_

"_Oi, apa-apa'an itu, Ran?"_

"_Ah, kameranya bagus kok Toushi-kun, lihat deh?"_

"_Yang difoto model, sih... bagus lah..." ujar Toushiro menggoda sementara disusul tawa Rangiku. Gin sendiri hanya menatap pasrah._

"_Apa pula... rusak ya rusak..." Gin mengambil handphone itu lagi dari tangan Rangiku. Ia mencoba mengarahkan kameranya ke sana kemari._

"_Ah, Toushi-kun, topinya dipakai baik-baik, cocok untukmu, kok..."_

"_Iya, iya..."_

_Angin yang menggoda malam itu meniup topi yang Toushiro kenakan, dan kejadian yang cepat berlalu begitu saja._

_Cpret!_

_Truk itu melaju, cepat sekali. Malam natal, bersalju lebat, dihiasi warna merah darah._

"_TOUSHI-KUN/TOUSHIRO!"_

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

_Ketika aku sadar, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di atas rumput hijau ini, aku menatap sekeliling dan aku merasa familiar dengan ini... ketika ku pandang lagi. Iya, tempat ini, sungai ini, tempat ini terasa hangat. Tapi, kenapa? Aku alihkan pandanganku pada benda yang tanpa kusadar kugenggam. Sebuah handphone. Mataku tertuju padanya dan kulihat sebuah pesan yang masuk di sana... dari Ran-nee-chan. Ia mengajakku bertemu di Starbuck?_

_Aku pun saat itu berlari ke sana. Aku merasa ada yang aneh... saat sampai di sana. Aku melihat Ran-nee-chan yang sedang duduk dengan wajah yang sendu... aku mendekatinya._

"_Kau terlihat muram sekali, Ran-nee-chan? Kenapa? Jelek sekali?"_

_Aku tidak mendapat balasan. Kupikir cara apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghiburnya?_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Biasanya aku ke sini sama nee-chan, kalau aku bisa bicara dengan orang lain dengan baik, bagaimana? Semua kartu kreditmu aku yang pakai untuk beberapa minggu ke depan?"_

_Aku mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat dan langsung mengedarkan pandanganku. Ku dapat sosok yang cukup memikatku, rambutnya senada dengan Ran-nee-chan._

_Aku mendapati dirinya meminum teh yang sering di pesan Ran-nee-chan juga._

_Aku mengajaknya mengobrol, sedikit canggung sih..._

_Tapi tampaknya kau berhasil mengatasinya dan aku lihat Ran-nee-chan yang tambah murung sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Aku tertawa kecil._

_Kulihat sosok di depanku bingung, tapi ku abaikan..._

_Lalu aku mendapat sebuah pesan, dari Ran-nee-chan..._

_Hebat, dia menyerah.. hahaha_

_Senang juga mengerjainya sesekali. Tapi sayang sekali aku harus pamit dengan orang yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini..._

_Menurutku, dia lebih dari biasa... entah kenapa... aku seolah mengenalnya, tapi dimana?_

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

"_Halo, Gin? Kau bohong! Katanya mau datang!? Aku capek tahu menunggu!"_

"_Ran-nee-chan, Gin-nii-san juga sibuk tahu..."_

_Aku diacuhkan, Ran-nee-chan tetap mengomel di telepon dengan Gin-nii-san... Kami sekarang ada di depan Starbuck. Kenapa dia menghubungiku, kalau dia mengacuhkanku, sih?_

_Tak lama kemudian aku melihat air mata menetes ketika ia menutup telepon dan menatap layar telepon..._

"_Kenapa aku masih berpura-pura untuk mengirim pesan pada Toushi-kun..?"_

_Ran-nee-chan?_

_Ketika aku sadar, aku tak ada di hadapannya..._

_Tidak, aku tidak dilihat olehnya..._

"_Kau sadar?"_

_Aku menoleh, kudapati sosok berambut merah dengan kimono hitamnya._

"_Apa maksudmu? Ini..."_

"_Aku harusnya mengembalikanmu ke Soul Society. Tapi, sayang sekali, sepertinya kau masih melekat akan sesuatu..."_

"_Soul Society?"_

"_Yah... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, aku dewa kematian, dan kau roh... yah, tugasku.. yah..."_

"_Aku... mati?"_

_Kudapati lawan bicaraku itu menatapku sebelum menghela nafas._

"_Sudah mati."_

_Aku terhela._

"_Ta-tapi... orang itu..." aku menunjuk sosok lelaki yang masih duduk di dalam Starbuck. "Dia bicara denganku..." belaku._

"_Nah, maka dari itu... tampaknya... kau ada urusan sama dia, ya?"_

_Aku mengerjap tak mengerti._

"_Kau bohong, kan? Aku sudah mati?"_

_Dewa kematian itu menghela nafasnya. Ia mencengkram bahuku dan aku sudah berada di ruangan lain yang ketika aku perhatikan baik-baik adalah kamarku._

"_Lihat deh, kamu gak punya bayangan..."ia menunjuk ke arah cermin di depanku. Iya, bayanganku tak ada di sana. Aku terduduk._

"_Jadi, aku terpaksa menunggu kenapa kau masih harus berada di sini... tapi, mungkin agak lama, ya... tampaknya kali ini aku hanya bertugas menjelaskan padamu, roh tersesat..."_

_Aku menatapnya._

"_Mungkin dalam kondisi tertentu, dalam kondisimu saat kematian tepatnya, berpengaruh padamu sekarang..."_

"_Apa maksudnya?"_

"_Lihat saja, nanti... sampai jumpa."_

_Dia menghilang dibalik pintu tradisional yang aneh, aku terdiam dan mash duduk di atas karpet kamarku, dan aku... kenapa aku disini?  
aku mulai kehilangan apa yang kau ingat..._

_Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam handphone-ku_

"_Apa Anda masih mengingat saya?" bacaku pada pesan itu._

_Dia... siapa?_

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

"Sudah satu tahun, ya..." gumam Rangiku di depan makam yang ditutupi salju itu. Musim dingin telah tiba. "Meskipun kau tidak ada di sini, karena kau meninggalkan banyak memori di sini... kami masih terus bertahan... Toushi-kun..." Rangiku mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih, sudah memberikan kehidupan pada Gin dan padaku..." gumam Rangiku perih, menaruh sebuket bunga lili di vas makam itu, menatanya.

"Seorang lelaki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki terus bertanya tentangmu, dia bilang dia teman kecilmu... apa dia sering kemari? Kudengar kau memanggilnya 'Kuroichi' waktu kecil. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, hn..." Rangiku mengelus batu nisan yang dingin itu. "Dia bilang dia suka sekali padamu dan merindukan masa-masa bersamamu... dia juga bilang... arigatou to summimasen."

"_Atashi mo..."_ Rangiku tersentak ketika sebuah angin semilir yang mengirimkan suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Ia benar-benar rindu suara itu.

"Toushi_-kun_!" Air mata selalu memberi kesan... entah bahagia atau sedih. Tapi satu hal...

* * *

-x-

* * *

Di kamar Ichigo yang gelap itu, sosok berambut orange itu memandang kertas yang berisi tulisan yang rapi, tak tercela, kanji yang tak salah, hiragana yang manis, katakana yang tegas.

"_Ichigo-kun wa daisuki. Kuroichi, aku sebelumnya di sana... di sampingmu... hingga aku hilang... aku juga tetap akan disampingmu... dakara... watashi no koi wa... tame ni Kuroichi zutto zutto... hah... doki-doki ne."_

"Khe... ya, ya... aku tahu kau di sana... Toushiro..." Ia memandang ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah angin masuk melalui jendelanya menyingkap selimutnya. "Nanti kita saling melihat lagi, secepatnya, ya..." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_Amnesa parsia__l__: ketidakmampuan mengingat beberapa orang dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun bahkan selamanya, kejadian ini biasanya disebabkan oleh seseorang tersebut mengalami operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang. Kejadian ini cukup langka karna tidak banyak orang yang mau untuk melakukan tranplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang untuk pengobatan penyakit Thalassemia Mayor._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Yatta!**

**Selesai dan tidak tepat waktu! *cry*  
sudah itu, mau bikin angst tapi gagal...  
Ah, gak bakat memang... (T ^ T)  
Apakah ini sudah dimengerti, ya? (readers : nggak.)  
Auh... maafkan daku yg gaje ini...**

**Baiklah, akan saya jabarkan sedikit...**

**Jadi intinya itu, Toushiro kasih sumsum tulang belakangnya ke Gin...  
terus kena Amnesia parsial... pas setelah dia tabrakan...  
dia waktu sesudah meninggal itu malah ternyata gak bisa ke Soul Society, karena rupanya masih ada urusan sama Ichigo...  
terus karena kondisinya yang sumsum tulang belakangnya ada pada Gin, dan dia amnesia..  
makanya dia sering lupa banyak hal...  
dan kondisinya juga dia sebagai roh, yang semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, dia akan semakin ingat dan akhirnya misinya selesai. Dengan demikian dia bisa kembali ke tempat seharusnya.**

**Jadi, begitulah... T^T  
Gajebo banget yak –"a**

**RnR?**


End file.
